New Beginnings
by Nina Martin
Summary: Nina and Eddie are in a relationship for a year until she discovers that he cheated on her, this can change her feelings towards him. A new school year starts and Nina meets Fabian in high school, will she stay with Eddie or will she be Fabian's girlfriend? Decisions, Decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, I'm sorry I haven't been on with these stories lately but now I'm back and ready to create new stories. I hope you like my stories and I would like you to participate in my contest for OC, I'll choose the best and will tell who's the winner, after this story, I'll give you all the info you need for the contest. Anyway, here's the story you all have been waiting for!**

(Nina's P.O.V.)

Alright, I'll tell you a bit of me, I'm Nina Martin, I am living in Los Angeles with my Gran and my little sister Rachel, I am the cornerback's girlfriend, I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad, my best friends are Olivia White, Damian Underwood, Ana Williams, Sheryl Smith, Max Johnson, Harry Collins, and of course my boyfriend Eddie, **(I don't like Neddie but I'll give it a try) **I study at Mesa High and I am a bit nerdy but only my best friends know about that.

So today starts our new school year and I'm pretty excited not just because I'm seeing my friends but I'm excited because of all of the new classes I'm gonna have. I was on my bed sleeping when my alarm clock woke me up at 6:00 am, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and at 6:10 I got out of the shower and went to my room to get changed to a short dress, **(Outfit is like Olivia White from Lemonade Mouth when she is in detention)** I put on a little bit of makeup it doesn't notice though, then I put on my boots and then do my hair ,(Nina's hair tag/bridesmaids-half-up-hairstyles) at 6:30 I went downstairs to meet my Gran and Rachel to get breakfast, after I was done it was 6:45, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and get by bag and makeup and gloss and everything. It was 6:50 when Olivia, Ana, and Sheryl knocked on my door to pick me up, I let them in and they greeted my Gran and sister, I told them, "Bye Gran, Bye Rachel, be nice, have a great first day" and Rachel said, "Thanks you too" so did my Gran. It was 7:05 when we got to the school campus and went inside to go to our lockers since school starts at 7:15, when I saw Max, Harry, and Damian I was greeted by, "Hey Nina" or "Hey, you've changed a bit" or "Hey girl, how's life treating you" I laughed at their greeting and just hugged them. "Hey guys, have you seen Eddie?" I ask the boys. "Nope, I haven't seen him" Damian said. "That's weird, he's usually here by now" Sheryl said. "Well, let's get to class and maybe later we'll find him" Max said.

**(In class still Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Hello students, how were your vacations?" Mr. Gifford asked. Some answers were, "Mine was boring…" or "Well, mine were… and then… and I was… I had fun" or "Whatever" "Well, I guess you had a wonderful vacation, unfortunately we have to start a formal class. Now today you're gonna make an essay about the Anubis god. It has to be at least 2 pages long, and you have 30 minutes to do it. You can begin" Mr. Gifford said. After we finished the essay and got out of the class, we had a free period. We all went to the cafeteria and we saw Eddie coming from the big entrance. He came over to us and kissed me lightly and said hi, and greeted everyone else. "You guys I think I might not go to Logan's party tomorrow" I told them. "Why not?" Max asked. "Because I want to spend the day with my Gran and my sister. I really miss talking about my sister's adventures and all." I said. "Well, I guess I can't convince you, so it's fine." Eddie said.

**(In the cafeteria still Nina P.O.V.)**

"Attention students, attention" Mr. Danner started, "Today we're going to have some new students and they come from a foreign country. Please be nice to them and talk to them. I don't want any trouble o requests of changing schools. So, that's it. Thank You!" "New students… That's very exciting isn't?" Olivia said. "Yeah, I guess" I said.

When we were sitting in our usual spot, in the back of the cafeteria, we saw a few kids enter the school. "I guess, those over there are the new kids" Ana said, "You think?" Max said with sarcasm. "You guys, stop fighting! Hey look I've been thinking about the party and I guess I'll go but I still don't know…" I said. "It'll be fine, I promise sweetie" Eddie told me. "Hey, umm I'll be right back" I said.

**(Fabian's P.O.V.)**

Wow, this school is so cool. I hope it has a lot of clubs I can join. So right now, we have to go with a school guide. I think her is Elizabeth or Beth I don't really know. "Alright guys, follow me, oh! BTW my name is Elizabeth but everyone calls me Beth." Beth said. "Beth, hey wait up!" a girl said, I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Beth, hey wait up!" I yelled. "Hey Nina, what's up?" Beth said. "I have problem, Eddie wants me to go to Logan's party, but I don't want to go, and he doesn't believe me that I want to spend time with my sister and my Gran, so can I sleepover with you, I mean we could invite someone else." I told her "Yeah, sure" She said. "Thanks" I told her and I turned around and saw a few people, one of those people caught my attention, when I saw him my world stopped and he was the most handsome boy I ever met. "Umm, hi, I'm… I'm Nina, you must be the… the umm…" I started looking at the handsome boy. "New kids" Beth said "Yeah, New kids" "Yeah, this is Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy." Beth said. "Hi" I said. "Yo, Nina" Max said. I turned around and saw Max waving at me to go over with them. "I'm sorry I gotta go, oh, and welcome to our school" I said looking at Fabian. "Bye." I went with Max and the others.

**(Fabian's P.O.V.)**

"Who is she?" Jerome asked. "She is Nina Martin, she's one of the 'popular', she's really nice to everyone, she's in every club of this school. She's lovely, pretty and treats everyone really good. But when she's with Eddie, her boyfriend, she changes a little bit, I mean she treats really nice to everyone but her mood changes, in the last couple of days from last year, she stopped having strong feelings for Eddie, because he cheated on him, but she pretends to not to know because she's scared that if he leaves her she might be left alone, I mean I don't why she feels that way, before she was popular I was her friend, everyone here was her friend, and they are her friends still. I just feel sorry for her." Beth said.

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

OMG! I can't believe myself. I'm with Eddie and I don't even love him anymore. I think I like Fabian. He looks sweet, I hope I can have his friendship.


	2. OMG!

**Hello guys, this is my second chapter of my story, thank you for everyone that reviewed, and one review caught my attention and I think I'm going to write about it, the review was written by ****Hamster220****. Thank you for your ideas. **

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

OMG! I think I'm going crazy, I think I'm falling in love with Fabian, which is weird because I just saw him once and I don't even know him. Plus I'm with Eddie, I can't cheat on him, I know that he cheated on me but that doesn't mean that I will. "Hello? Earth to Nina. Are you there?" Damian asked me. "What?" I asked. "Are you ok? It looked as if you were in Mars" Olivia said. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." I said. "You guess?" Harry asked as he laughed. "You guys leave her alone" Sheryl said. "Alright time to change the subject" Ana said. "So, the homecoming dance is in two weeks, let's see who you are going to go with. I'll say that Damian should go with Amelia, Damian really likes Amelia." Ana said. "I don't think Damian really likes Amelia" I said while Damian pushed playfully. "What do you mean?" Sheryl asked, "Well, Damian likes another girl" I said. You see Damian and I are best friends since kindergarten and he tells me everything and I do too. Actually he is the only one that knows that I'm a bit nerdy, that Eddie cheated on me and he's like my big brother, he protects me, loves me, and he really cares about me, unlike other guys. "Who is it?" Sheryl asked. "Sorry I can't tell, I swore I wouldn't" I said. "So, Nina, who are you going to go with to the homecoming dance?" Harry asked. "I don't know" I said. "What! Aren't you going to with Eddie?" Sheryl asked. "I – I, It's just that…" I started and then Damian interrupted me by saying, "It's just that Eddie is going to… To…" "Alright, you guys are hiding something, spit it now!" Max said. I looked over at Damian and he looked at me. "Better tell them Nina." Damian said. "Fine! Alright, have you guys noticed that I have been a bit distant from Eddie since the last couple of days from last year?" I started. They nodded. "Well, Eddie cheated on me with Isabella. I was torn apart; I didn't want you guys to know because if you knew then you would be mad at me for doing that, for keeping me quiet. And I really don't want be left alone, because if I break up with Eddie, nobody would want to be with me, and if he breaks up with me nobody will talk to me ever again because Eddie is going to say that I broke up with him" I said. "Nina, I'm sorry for this but, you're such a stupid girl!" Sheryl said. "Why am I a stupid girl?" I asked. "Because before you met Eddie everyone liked you and so did we, we will never leave you alone, and now that we know the truth, you have to break up with Eddie" Sheryl said. "And… I've heard that you have a crush on the new boy" Max said. "W- W-What do you mean?" I asked. "Fabian Rutter" Max said. "What? No! I don't like him." I said and they looked at me and I said, "Ok Fine, I think I'm falling in love with Fabian." I said.

Little did I know that Amber Millington was listening to our conversation and she recorded it. Oh God!

**Guys! I'm sorry I didn't updated and I'm sorry that it's too short but I was busy, you know vacations and stuff, but PLEASE Review. If I see 3 new reviews I'll continue with this idea and the story. **


	3. Author's Note

**Hello guys! There are some announcements I'll make: first of all I'm back with a lot of new ideas for stories, I'm sorry I haven't been updating the other stories. Please review and tell me what you think. Here's the OC form, please participate; the stop time is in 2 weeks. PM if you can!**

**Name:  
Gender: Nickname(s):  
Age:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Friends (either group):  
Enemies:  
Crush(es):  
Personality:  
New student at high school? yes or no:  
Background (optional):  
Other info (optional):  
**


End file.
